X-23:Origins
by X-MenObsessed123
Summary: What if Logan Saved X-23 and Sarah Kinney? What would happen next?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters or settings used.

* * *

Alarms were going off everywhere, nothing Sarah and Laura weren't used to. Laura was getting comfortable with her new name, she thought it suited her even though she had only had it for 1 week.

"When is he gonna' be here mum?" Asked and anxious Laura, who was still not quite sure how Sarah felt about her calling her that.

"Soon honey. Soon." She had never seen Laura act like this before. She thought she would stay calm given her training. But then again, it's not everyday you meet your dad.

* * *

_**Flashback To Seven Years Ago.**_

_"...so to conclude, I can create a likeness to Weapon X, but not an exact clone."_

_"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand. Why are you not able to create a clone?" Mr Keller's question was one Sarah was expecting. It's not like these idiots new what she was on about when it came to science. The only thing they had was money. A lot of money. She needed that to create this embryo, to defy all known science. To clone life. Well not exactly clone, but something similar._

_"The string of DNA you have provided me with was damaged in the explosion, so bits are missing."_

_"What 'bits'?"_

_"The Y chromosome. The thing that makes men, men. Unfortunately, I have no access to a Y chromosome that would fit in it's place, but...My X chromosome. Obviously that would make the embryo female, which means... effectively...she wouldn't be his clone, she would be his...his.."_

_"Daughter?" Said Mr Keller. Filling in the blank like she was stupid._

_"Yes. Daughter." Sarah had never liked Mr Keller. Mainly because he was a stuck up pig, but also because his son, Julian, was picking up habits from him. Julian was a lovely boy, until he got closer to his father. "But this does have it's advantages. She would be more agile than Weapon X, and she would have a considerably better personality too."_

_"She wouldn't have a personality Dr Kinney. She would be a weapon, or rather, IS a weapon. We are giving you the go ahead Dr Kinney. We want this weapon."_

* * *

Snikt.

Logan was cutting down everything in his path. Nothing would stop him getting to her. Nothing. It was strange really, he had never felt this strongly about anyone, especially someone he had actually never met. But from Dr Kinney's letter told him, they were a lot alike. He hated the fact that someone would create and use a child for a weapon and torture them for being both unsuccessful and successful in missions. From what he'd heard, X-23 was practically always successful in her missions, which were decided by the highest bidder. It made him sick.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"I...I d...I don't know." The workman stuttered.

"OK. WHERES RICE?" The tone in Logan's voice said he was not one to be messed with.

"He...he l...he left." And with that, Logan took off his head.

"Weapon X?" Sarah had just walked into the room.

"WHAT D'YOU CALL ME?"

"Sorry. Logan, I mean Logan. I'm Sarah, Sarah Kinney. I wrote you the letter about X-23, sorry Laura,"

"Where is she?" At the mention of Laura's name calmed him a little. Sarah looked down. Standing behind her was a small girl, about 7 or 8. She had long black hair and a nice figure, not to mention the huge green eyes that she got from her mother. They were beautiful.

"Hello." She said quietly. Logan Smiled. She looked like she still had some of her innocence left.

"You OK?" He asked. She nodded and smiled back. Her smile seemed to light up the room, but it had only been seen once before.

"I've got your claws." She stated boldly.

"What?" Asked Logan, Startled Laura unleashed two adimantium claws from each of her small hand and one from each foot. They were the same length as his even though she was still tiny.

* * *

**_Flashback Two Years Ago._**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Laura screamed out in pain._

_"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? SHES FIVE. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Sarah was being held by a muscular guard, kicking her legs out in frustration._

_"Because...She's a weapon Dr Kinney. X-23 is a weapon. Nothing more."_

_"She's a child Rice. Please, don't do this."_

_"Too late." Stated Rice as he turned his attention back to the tinted glass. X-23 couldn't see them through it, but they could see her. She knew they were there, she could smell them. The surgeon turned back to her, with her newly coated adimantium claws in his hand. It was about three years ago Rice subjected her to the radiation poisoning in order to get her claws out. They were bone claws like her fathers were, but now they were adimantium, like his are. She could smell the blood that coated her hands and feet, her blood. _

_"Now, this is going to hurt more than the extraction. After all, I have made sure that the adimantium goes over the end, making them approximately two inches longer. The same size as Weapon X's. It's a shame really, to waste all this money on a little girl, but that's life. It must be painful for you, considering anesthetic doesn't work on well."_

_"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laura screamed again, this time crying and trying desperately to get out of the belts tying her down._

* * *

BOOM.

Logan had just blown up the facility. He was standing outside with Laura in his arms and Sarah by his side.

"Thank you." Sarah said smiling at him and the at her daughter.

"Look, I did it for the kid. I know what it's like to be used as a weapon." Logan looked down at the floor.

"Congratulations by the way." Logan looked up confused."On getting your memories back. I know, a bit stalkery, but I had to keep tabs on you in case I ever got the courage to send that letter."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because.. I thought I was doing something good. Rice said she'd be taking down the bad guys. I never knew they would start her at this age. I never knew...I tried to convince myself she was a weapon, but when Rice made me the surrogate, I felt her. I knew her. I love her." She looked up at Laura who had rested her head on Logan's shoulder.

"Hey, It's OK." Sarah smiled. From what she was told about Logan, she had figured he was a jack-ass. But he was alright, and not too bad looking either. "Ready to go kid?"

"I have a name...uhh...I'm not sure what to call you...Logan?...uhh...Dad?"

"Call me either one X."

"It's Laura, but X is cool, Dad." Laura smiled slightly. She never thought she would get to call him dad, or call Dr Kinney mum, (well at least in public). But she liked it now, she had a family.

* * *

**_Flashback Three Years Ago._**

_"The art of jujitsu is very complicated, it..."_

_"Dr Kinney?" X-23 interjected._

_"Yes X-23?"_

_"If I have some of your DNA in me, and some of Mr Logan's DNA in me, doesn't that make me your's and his child?" Her question was completely innocent._

_"Yes. It does."_

_"So why don't I call you mum, and Mr Logan dad?"_

_"Because, Mr Rice Doesn't like it."_

_"Oh. Do you?"_ Sarah_ had to think about her answer. She knew Rice was listening, But she didn't car._

_"Yes. I do."_

_"Oh. So can I call you mum?"_

_"Only when no ones around." X-23 let out a smile. A smile Sarah had never seen before. A smile that lit up the entire gloomy room. She wanted to see that smile again. Hopefully, one day, she would._

* * *

_**Hey. What do you think about my first fanfic? Please **_


	2. Letter

I do not own any of the characters or settings used.

* * *

**_Sarah's Letter To Logan_**

_Dear Logan,_

_My name is Dr Sarah Kinney, I work for The Facility. I was tasked with creating a exact genetic copy of you, a clone. Unfortunately, the gene sample The Facility gave me was damaged so I used some of my own gene's to fill the gaps. Obviously, it meant I would not be creating your clone, but creating your child. _

_I failed the first 22 times, but was successful on my 23rd attempts. Rice, (my employer), made me act as the surrogate to the unborn child. It was then I realized what I was doing, but it was already too late, X-23 was born. _

_I tried to fight for her, I did, but all my efforts were for nothing. Rice only kept me around because I was the only one X-23 would listen to. At age four, Rice subjected her radiation poisoning in order to unleash her claws. He then started her at work. X-23's 'services' are given to the highest bidder, whom chose's the target that X-23 eliminate's. She is successful in basically every mission, but is punished non the less. At age five, Rice had all her claws extracted and coated in adimantium, the man who did it also sharpened and extended them, making them as long and formidable as Weapon X's._

_I can't expect you or her to forgive what I did. I don't want you to. I will hate myself for the rest of my life, but now I want to start a new one, with her. I can't break us both out myself, nor can she. Please, help her, save her._

_Yours truly,_

_Dr Sarah Kinney_

_P.S. She has always wanted to meet you._


	3. 3 Years later

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

"Yes Deb, I promise we'll visit. Oh, hang on a second. Laura, Laura stop that please. Oh for goodness sake's Laura, your ten years old."

Laura was jumping up and down on the sofa, her waist length, jet black hair flying in every direction.

"Laura, there is a perfectly good trampoline outside, It's more bouncy than the sofa. Please stop, I'm on the phone and it's very distracting."

Laura front flipped off the couch and landed with a thud. For about a Minuit, she stood as still as a statue, until she sprang back into life.

"Dads home!" She yelled, and the next second she was out the door.

"Sorry Deb's, gonna' have to call you back, I gotta break the news about Laura. Yeah...OK...Love you to...Bye." Sarah put the phone back in the holder, and noticed the sun shining off her wedding ring. She and Logan had started going out two weeks after he had saved them from the facility, one year after that, they got married. The wedding was the first time Logan and Laura had met Sarah's sister, Debbie, and Debbie's daughter, Megan.

Sarah could just about hear Logan and Laura talking.

"I missed you. Why'd you have to go away so much?"

"I missed you more, guaranteed."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Fine. My job means I go away a lot. You see, The Professor needs me on his team."

"But he knows you've got me and mum all the way up here. So why does he keep you away for ages at a time."

"Well, he tries to get me to leave sooner, and so do I, but...Well no one else at the school knows about you or your mum, so it's kinda difficult to get away."

"Oh. So why don't you tell them?"

"Because," Sarah cut in. "The team that your fathers on has a few people who don't like them. So if they knew about us, we might get hurt. So your dad doesn't tell them so we don't get hurt." Logan smiled. Sarah was the one person he knew who could talk down to Laura without talking down to her. She walked towards Logan and the two shared a kiss.

"Ewwwwwwwe!"

"X, go waste your energy on the trampoline instead of saying ewe." She was off like a rocket.

"She got expelled Logan."

"Again! What it is with that kid and schools?"

"It was for the same reason as last time. Someone insulted one of her friends, so she fought back. I tell you, the amount of anti mutant people here is unbelievable."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for it. Charles told me there was a problem here, so I tried to leave but the others kept asking why. So it didn't really work."

"Lets not worry about that. Lets just be happy that she didn't use her claws."

"Yeah." They then strolled into the garden to watch X do some stunts on her little trampoline.


	4. Moving

I do not own any characters or settings used.

* * *

"I...Am...So...Bored." Complained a very hormonal, 15 year old.

"Well why don't you find something to do?"

"B.O.R.E.D. Bored."

"Oh for heavens sake Laura, just because you miss your dad does not give you the right to be a pain in the ass!"

Laura shot her mother one of her famous death looks. She got up and let her hair fall to the middle of her back. She liked it that length because it wasn't as hard to manage as it had been when it reached her waist. Laura also thought it made her look more attractive, but she kept that to herself. She slowly slumped out of the room, still holding her death stare at her 'now turned to face the other way' mother, she had developed a real talent in doing that. Laura walk up the stairs with heavy feet, went into her room, closed the door and put her CD player on full blast. She loved AC DC, it was the kind of music that made her feel alive.

"Laura, turn the music down!" Yelled Sarah. She knew how her daughter was feeling, she missed Logan too but there was nothing she could do about it. He went away for work, but as Laura got older his stays with them got shorter. It had been three months since he had last been there.

_Dear Megan,_

(Laura wrote on her laptop. Sometimes contacting Megan was the only thing she found fun. For cousins they were extremely close.)

_Dads been away for 3 months now and I'm getting bored of it. I mean come on, 3 months, WTF! He promised he wouldn't be away this long. It's those stupid bloody X-Men, I mean they know he's got a family, (oh yeah, dad told them like 2 years ago), so why'd they keep him away so long. Mum knows I miss him and I know she misses him too, and he knows we both miss him, so whats the problem with having things the way they used to be? You know, when he visited at least 1 time a month. Anyways, hows you? Anything happen lately I should know about? Any boyfriends? Anyone who you need me to kill? Haa, lol! No but seriously, you need me to kill anyone and I'm on it. Love ya' Megs._

_ X_

(Now it was Megan's turn.)

_Dear X,_

_I totally get where your coming from, I do, but think about it, if your dad wanted to leave the mansion there is no one that could stop , I'm not saying he doesn't want to see you, but there's got to be a plausible explanation. For all we know, someone is in a critical death state, and uncle Logan is very close to them. I agree with you that 3 months is a bit much, but what can ya' do honey? And for your mum, tell her I say hi. B.T.W. I'm fine, hows you? No nothings happened lately. No, still got the same boyfriend as last time, you? And no, I don't need you to kill anyone, besides I'm 19, I can take care of myself. Love ya' too X._

_Megan_

Laura would get back to her later, she wasn't in the mood to answer Meg'sboyfriend question. It's not that she couldn't get a boyfriend, which she could, but all the boys where she lived were douche bags. Laura could smell something-someone-familiar. She could hear voices, her mum's..and...dad's!

Laura sprinted downstairs to find her mum and dad kissing in the kitchen.

"Do you mind!" She said, in a startled way, while covering her eyes.

"Missed you too X" Said Logan, smiling and opening his arms, to which Laura accepted. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"So what you been doin'?" Logan's question stung her. _Well he'd know if he'd have been here. _She thought as she pulled gently out of his arms. She was going to play this out, cool, calm, sarcastic and collected.

"Well I've been kicked out of school." _No surprise there._Thought Logan.

"I've been working on my fighting." _Predictable._

"Oh yeah, and I've been e-mailing Megan about what a ass hole you've been." Logan was hurt. He knew his daughter wasn't the most polite girl, but he never thought she'd say that about him.

"Excuse me?" Said both her parents, startled.

"You heard me. You've been away for months, I don't even get a phone call. You promised you'd stay at the mansion for a shorter time when you left, you stayed longer. And you come In here acting like you just nipped out to the shop! Sorry dad, but that's not gonna' happen!" _So much for cool, calm, sarcastic and collected! _Laura thought.

"I get why your mad X, I let you down and I'm sorry. But I had to stay longer because I had to talk to the Professor about gettin' you a place at the school."

"Wait a Minuit. You want me..to go to the school...that has literally taken you away from me for the last 8 years?! Well sorry to burst your bubble, but that is soooo not happening."

"Well you don't really have much of a choice Laura." Her mother decided to end the war of sarcasm Laura was starting against her dad.

"What d'you mean?"

"Your father has got me a job teaching the science of mutation at the school. So we're moving there." The look on Laura's face was one of disgust.

"We leave in tomorrow X."They were saying it so calmly, which made Laura want to punch them both in the face even more.

"We're moving to the one place I hate, and you chose to tell me now." Laura's tone was low and quiet. Both Sarah and Logan new that it was either this or yelling at the top of her voice, that meant 'I want to fucking kill you', so they just watched as she walked out of the house.

She ran. She ran for miles. She needed to get away, far away. As she was running, Laura yelled and took down a couple of trees. It was a technique she had taught herself for taking out her anger.

"What the hell?" She was talking to herself.

"They have to do it. They have to take me to the one place on earth I despise. I know it does good for mutants and shit, but I personally hate it. But I don't have a fucking choice. They should of asked me, actually I would have said no, so they had a decent reason, but they could have told me sooner. Great, the sun's setting. Crap. I must be ages away from home,(_sighs_), last time i'll ever say that." And with that, Laura sprinted home.

She was greeted by boxes labeled, '_give to Deb'_, and , '_keep'_. Less of the keep ones though.

"Your gonna' have to get rid of stuff too X." She looked at Logan who gave her a nod, letting her know she was off the hook.

"How much?"

"You can have one box."

"One?!"

"Yes, one. Don't worry about bed sheets and stuff like that. Just clothes, book's, tech E.C.T."

"K'" Laura made her way upstairs. It was the last night she was gonna sleep here, in her home. Tomorrow she left Canada, and headed for America. _Hope Logan's got us a visa each. _She thought, sarcastically. He did though. Laura started by packing her clothes, she folded the so small that they only took up 1/10th of the box. Then she packed her phone and laptop chargers, her posters, pictures of her and her family, her teddy Buttons who Logan had bought for her for her 8th birthday, her cosmetics and her books. She had a lot of books. Her phone, camera and laptop would go in her bag for the journey. The last thing she packed was her jewelry box and money. She didn't have a bank account so she kept it all in a small tin, Laura had about $700.

**The Next Morning.**

"Are we there yet?"

"No" Laura couldn't help but ask. She desperately wanted to be on her motorcycle, but she couldn't drive yet. Her's and Logan's bikes were strapped down in the back of the truck. Laura couldn't wait until the day she could ride it.

"Feelin' OK X?" Logan asked.

"Yep." She replied in sarcastic manner.

"Anxious about meetin' everyone."

"Not in the slightest." This time, her voice was straight, but Logan could smell she was lying. And he knew that she probably knew he was smelling the air. Laura quickly changed the subject.

"We there yet?"She asked for the 56 billionth time.

"Actually, yes." Said her mother, who was sitting in the passenger seat. Laura sat straight on the back seat, which she had been lying on for the entire journey, and looked out the window.

There is was.

Xavier's School For The Gifted.

The name made her angry.


	5. First Introductions

I do not own any of the characters or settings used.

* * *

The mansion was huge! It was an old fashioned building surrounded by acres of land, which were fully of kit for outdoor training sessions.

"Laura, you need to get out the truck." Laura looked at her mother with a blank expression, she then put in her headphones and turned to face the other way.

"Laura, I know you can hear me over those headphones. Laura." She could, thanks to her enhanced hearing.

"Hey, leave her, she'll get out when she's ready." Said Logan, in a reassuring voice.

"You must be Sarah." At the entrance was Professor Charles Xavier.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Professor, I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise."

"Sorry Professor, but X is still in the truck, and from my experience, she aint comin' out."

"That's quite alright Logan. Do you mind if I try?"

"Knock yourself out."

"While I do, you can take Sarah to meet the other's."

"Sure." Logan led Sarah inside, while Charles made his way towards the truck.

_**Inside Their**_** Heads.**

_"Hello Laura. My name is..."_

_"Charles Xavier, I know."_

_"As far as I'm aware, you don't have the same view on being here as most of my students, Is that right?"_

_"Your in my head, you tell me."_

_"I understand your reasoning, but if you just give this place a chance you might like it. Besides, if you don't like it, you don't have to stay, no one's going to make you."_

_"Tell that to my parents."_

_"Well, I can always talk to your parents."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yes, I'm not going to make you stay here if you don't want to. But I seriously suggest you give it a go."_

Laura thought for a moment, and then climbed out the truck.

"OK." She said aloud.

"Good, let's go inside." Charles led Laura into the mansion. Her parents were talking to Scot, Emma and Storm, when Sarah caught sight of Laura.

"Laura! Your out of the car!" Laura shot her mother a quick death glare.

"So, your Logan's kid. Scott." He held out his hand.

"Laura, though you probably guessed that." She was polite and shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Said a very smiley Storm.

"Dito." Laura smiled back. Emma was busy reading her mind, but X new that.

"Well, we'd best be off. Classes to teach and all. Emma." Scott grabbed Emma by the arm, he then turned and wave, Laura waved back.

"See ya' round." Said a still smiling Storm.

"You too."

"Well, you've met a few of the staff, so we'd best get you your time table and find you a room." Said an enthusiastic Logan.

"Great." Said Laura, in her sarcastic voice.

"We've assigned you a room with Cessily and Sooraya. They'll be down in a Minuit to help you get settled in."

"Don't they have class?" Asked Laura.

"I've given them permission to miss a lesson to show you round."

"Oh."

"And they will both be in all your classes."

"Cool."

"Hey." Said a girl who was completely silver.

"You must be Laura." Said another girl with an niqabs covering her face.

"Yeah, and you must be Cessily and Sooraya."

"Yeah, but call me Cess and call her Dust."

"K."

"Come on, we'll show you yo our room, then we'll show you the rest of the school." The girls were about to walk off when Logan said,

"X,"

"Yeah?"

"Timetable." He held out a piece of paper, which Laura took with a sarcastic smile. She then walked off with Cessily and Sooraya.

"If you two would like to come into my office, we can discuss your positions as staff."

"Of course." Sarah was to teach the science of mutation, and Logan was to teach the kid's to fight, still being an X-Man.

Emma was having doubts about Laura, but she wouldn't tell anyone, not yet anyway.


	6. Class

I do not own any characters or setting used.

* * *

"Right class, settle down. Ah, I see we have a new comer, and what would your name be?" Dr. McCoy was sure he recognized the young girl, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Laura, Laura Kinney."

"Kinney?"

"Yes, as in Dr Kinney's daughter, the new teacher here."

"You mean Logan's wife?"

"Yeah."

"And that makes you.."

"Hi daughter." _For a Dr, he's not that bright. _Laura thought to herself. Suddenly, she noticed the entire class staring at her. She widened her eyes as if asking _"excuse me?" _They all immediately turned away.

"Thought you looked familiar. Now," The Dr was lecturing them on a topic she had learnt ages ago, so Laura decided to ask Cessily a question.

"Hey," She whispered, "What was that about." She was referring to the staring earlier.

"Oh, well, most of us are, well, scared by your dad."

"Why?"

"Duh? He could kill us with one Snikt and swipe."

"So?"

"He's told us quite a bit about you, so we know you got his claws. And that scares some people, coz you could kill us just as easily."

"Oh, but I'm not gonna' kill anyone here."

"They don't know that." Laura sighed and placed the side of her head in her hand. _I haven't even been here for a day, and already people are freaking out about me. Great, just great. _Class went by quickly, and before she knew it, it was lunch.

"You gonna' sit with us?" Sooraya asked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna' go for a walk."

"OK, meet us outside next lesson yeah?"

"K." She walked off and out the door, Cessily and Sooraya went to the lunch hall, Logan approached them.

"Hey, you two seen Laura?"

"You mean your creepy clone daughter?" Julian Keller butted in, Logan shot him a death stare.

"Sorry Bub, question wasn't aimed for you."

"She went for a walk." Sooraya replied.

"Oh, you know where?" She shook her head and he walked off.

"Was that necessary Julian?"

"Yep."

Logan sniffed Laura out. She was on the roof.

"Hey X. How was first class?"

"OK." She said it like she was annoyed.

"Did you have to say it like that?"

"Yep."

"Well according to Hank, you had a good time, seemed to be gettin' on well with Cessily and Sooraya."

"There the only one's who aren't scared of me."

"Ah, thought that'd come up. Hey, don't look so bummed, you got next class with me."

"Whey." She was good at sarcasm, a little too good.

"It's combat honey, my style." Laura lit up. Logan laughed.

"Thought that might lighten your mood." He kissed her head and walked off.

Laura waited outside the class for five Minuit's.

"Hey." It was Cess.

"Hey."

"Lessons with dad huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm actually looking forward to it."

"That makes a change." They walked in and sat on a bench with the rest of the class. Logan did the whole 'teacher role' which she found very amusing.

"Right, so lets start with pairs, no powers."

"I'd like to see anyone take me down." Julian was cocky, and X didn't like it.

"Laura could." Cess jumped right down his throat, and Laura looked embarrassed.

"Well, look's like we got ourselves a duel." Logan looked at them both and signaled for them to come up. All the girl's, apart from Nori wanted X to win, on account of it being the biggest douche bag in the school she was up against. Logan talked them through the rules. They took their positions.

"X," Logan placed a hand of her shoulder. "Go easy." He smiled and walked off the mat. "Ready, go!"

Julian went for immediate attack, which Laura had anticipated. She dodged to the side and spun around. He ran towards her again, this time grabbing her from the front, she pulled her legs out of his arms, ran up his stomach and back flipped off him. As she did, she kicked hi in the face and sent him to the ground. The next ten Minuit's were the same. Full of dodging and flipping, kicking and punching, until eventually Julian fell to the floor exhausted, and X pinned him to the floor. All the girls cheered, but the boys laughed at Julian. The bell rang.

"OK kids, enough for today." X released Julian and went over to Logan.

"Did I do OK?"

"Are you kiddin'? You took down the meat head." He smiled at her and kissed her head before she went over to see Cess and Sooraya.

"Oh my god, you were amazing!" They screamed at her. She glanced over at Julian who was glaring at her.

"Dood, you got beat by a girl." Santo laughed in his face.

"Shut-up." He said through gritted teeth. X could hear them, not that they knew that. She looked at Logan who nodded, and Laura made her way to him.

"Um, hey. Just wanted to say, you put up a really good fight. You could have taken me down once or twice there." He looked at her face, it was basically saying, _take the apology, you need it. _

"I know, just wanted to give you a chance, seein' as it is your first day and all." She smiled and walked off. There was something about this girl he didn't quite get, but he was gonna' find out, if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
